Multitareas
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Kazui había heredado de su padre eso de ser multitareas. Con facilidad había conseguido el perfecto novio para su tía Karin, además de darle título oficial de tío a Ishida. •Post manga, así que obviamente hay Ichihime.


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

* * *

Era de noche en la clínica, la transmisión de la pelea había terminado horas atrás y los invitados se habían retirado hasta que no quedaban otros más que la familia Kurosaki.

El pequeño benjamín (e hijo único) de Ichigo y Orihime, se hallaba retozando en la sala que hacía de cocina y comedor, que había ido a buscar algo con qué saciar el gran estómago, se detuvo de masticar el gran trozo de meronpan, sacado a escondidas de la canastilla de la mesa, al ver gente acercarse.

Intentando que no le atraparan con las manos en el pan, dio un brinco tras las patas de la mesa para ocultarse bajo ésta.

—¿Por qué estás tan deprimida de pronto, Karin? —su tía Yuzu dijo.

El niño se sorprendió. ¿Tía Karin estaba triste? ¿Por qué? Quiso saber más, así que siguió oyendo la conversación.

—Es mi cara normal, Yuzu —respondió la cuestionada con sarcasmo, aunque ese tono no lo comprendía el infante de naranjas cabellos—. ¿Recuerdas que soy practicante ad honorem bajo la tutela de Ryuuken Ishida, no?

—Sí —contestó dudosa, como seguían viviendo juntas siempre estaban al tanto de la otra—. ¿Entonces era eso solamente? —volvió a sonreír para tranquilizarse.

La joven adulta de ojos negros alzó una ceja.

—¿Solamente?

La hermana menor hizo un gesto de ¨restarle importancia¨ con la mano.

—Creí que era otro tipo de problema.

Karin bufó.

—Oh, me atrapaste —gritó en voz baja, (sí, así contradictoriamente) mientras fingía una mirada de pesar y un tono similar—. Porque aparte de que no dormí bien anoche, la verdad es que ¿a quién le importa una carrera Universitaria? Y más cuando me falta menos de un año para acabar. Yo entré a la facultad porque pensé que, de ese modo, podría tener la atención de un doctor que quiera ser mi novio. ¡Me siento tan sola viviendo solo con mi padre y mi hermana, buaaah!

Esta vez la dulce gemela se mostró enfadada.

—¡No me culpes a mí!

Esto bien podría clasificarse entre una de las tantas peleas triviales entre ambas, ni peleas debían llamarse ya que solo eran comentarios, que iban y venían, de dos personas de mentes y actitudes tan diferentes.

Una especie de discusión para hacer más llevadero el vacío, una que la pelinegra iniciaba todavía sabiendo que a la final era siempre ella quien salía perdiendo pues, si bien era físicamente más fuerte que su hermana menor, jamás usaría esa fuerza en su contra. Ni siquiera para dar pellizcos como los que Yuzu le daba a ella en las mejillas, o en las orejas en ocasiones.

Pero para el pequeño niño con migas de pan en las mejillas, fue desconcertante porque acababa de ¨descubrir¨ la infelicidad de una de sus tías. De inmediato su sonrisa se había borrado en su pequeña carita, transformándose en una mirada preocupada. Sin que ninguna la notara, dejando el pan, fue nuevamente al living donde sus padres seguían sentados en el sofá. Sin embargo, pasó de largo una vez decidió que no sería apropiado pedirles a ellos que resolvieran el problema.

¡No deseaba entristecer a mamá! Por lo que cambió su destino y fue directo a la habitación de su tía de cabello claro, esa que una vez perteneció a su papá, y se sentó en el suelo intentando pensar en una solución. De ser posible, en una rápida porque pronto iría a casa y necesitaba resolver el tema urgentemente.

No quería que su tía pasara una sola noche más sintiéndose triste.

Se preguntó con fulgor. ¿Cómo ayudar a su tía a que dejara de sentirse mal?

 _"Yo entré a la facultad de medicina porque pensé que, de ese modo, podría tener la atención de un doctor que quiera ser mi novio."_

Recordó esas palabras de golpe, sintiendo inmensa alegría cuando supo lo que necesitaba. ¡Simplemente debía conseguirle un novio a su tía!

—Pero ¿de dónde saco un novio? —se interrogó perdiendo repentinamente el ánimo, poniéndose otra vez a cavilar—. Uhh, ¿debo preguntar a oka-san qué es un novio? —sí, tampoco eso sabía aún su mente.

¿Qué sería un novio? ¿Un objeto? ¿Un oficio? ¿O una persona, así como un esposo? Su instinto le decía que era lo último o... Eso. ¡Eso debía ser!

—¡Un doctor, es un doctor! —se alegró enormemente.

Inocentemente, acababa de llegar a la conclusión de que un doctor y un novio eran un sinónimo, por lo que la solución estaba cada vez más cerca (según su infantil mente) y era más sencilla de lo que aparentaba.

Sin avisar a nadie, fue en busca de aquello que tranquilizaría el corazón de su querida tía. Se transformó en shinigami y salió por la ventana, con la mente fija en su misión.

Se detuvo minutos después cuando, tras tanto saltar en tejados, llegó a la Mansión Ishida. Entró sin pedir permiso, cruzó el extenso jardín y un instante después vio cómo el hombre de ojos zafiro le abría la puerta.

—Kazui-chan ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? —Uryuu no lucía como que le agradaba ver al niño, aunque realmente era lo opuesto. No creyó que fuera verdad ni cuando sintió su energía a media calle, pero al parecer el pequeño pelinaranja había adquirido la costumbre de ir y venir a su antojo.

Era una suerte que poseyera a los padres que tenía, o que por cuenta propia fuera tan fuerte. De todos modos, no dejaba de tener cinco años. De ahí su regaño.

—¡Buenas noches, Ishida-san! —se presentó el niño, educación ante todo, haciendo que el adulto se sintiera incómodo por no haber tenido modales.

—B—Buenas noches. Pero ¿qué haces aquí? —le miraba reprobatoriamente—. Deberías estar en casa con tus padres, no aquí.

Era la primera vez que el hijo de Ryuuken se mostraba tan serio, y hasta algo enojado, con él. Kazui pensó que se había enfadado por su causa, y se entristeció de ello.

—¡KAZUI-CHAN! —el adulto gritó de pronto, al sentirlo aferrándose a su pierna izquierda.

El infante se lo tomaba seriamente preguntándose ¿acaso estaba enojado el señor Ishida? Recordaba a su papá llamando por teléfono al señor Uryuu con anterioridad, junto a su madre, para pedirle que venga a la reunión. Aunque al final no llegó. Pensó que era porque estaba ocupado, pero al parecer no le caía tan bien si es que anhelaba sacarlo de su casa.

—Ishida-san no enoje, no me eche, no se enoje

—¿¡QUÉ—!?

—¡No se enoje!

—NO ESTOY —se cortó y calmó su voz, porque su grito de antes pareció lo opuesto—. No estoy enojado.

—Yo solo vine porque tía Karin ha estado muy mal, ella lo necesita.

Ishida se tensó ante esa parte. ¿Qué pintaba la hermana de Kurosaki en este asunto?

 _¿Ella está mal? ¿Vino solamente para decirme eso? Kurosaki es doctor también, aunque es cierto que él no es precisamente alguien..._

Detuvo sus pensares, para volver a fijar su mirada en el niño.

—¿Qué Karin-san qué?

El pequeño alzó la cabeza, sus ojitos llorosos, que hicieron al médico tensarse. Con el afán de convencerlo y explicarle de la manera más corta posible, el niño le dijo:

—Ella quiere que usted sea su novio.

La declaración fue tan inesperada para el de oji-zafiro.

—¿¡Q—Qué cosa!? —exclamó, lleno de sorpresa y confusión, y por un segundo se llenó de ira.

¿Acaso el idiota de Ichigo estaba usando a su hijo en una broma en venganza? Le había enviado un mensaje, a último momento, para advertirle que no llegaría a tiempo porque surgió un imprevisto médico. Él, quien también lo era, debería comprenderlo mejor.

Por otro lado, dudaba que Orihime dejara a su hijo participar de una broma cruel de este estilo.

Y dicho sea de paso, no creía que Karin tuviese ese tipo de sentimientos por él. Aunque ambos compartían turnos a veces en el Hospital y se habían dirigido alguna que otra palabra o conversación casual, ya que ella estaba allí bajo la tutela de su padre, no veía esas intenciones de parte de la mayor de las hermanas Kurosaki. Ella, que era una joven... mujer, bastante linda debía admitir, era probable que tuviera ya alguien.

—K—Kazui-chan, creo que debes haber oído mal.

—¿Heh? Es verdad, Ishida-san —con su vocecita, el pequeño intentó convencerlo todavía aferrado a su pierna y mirándole desde abajo—. Tía Karin lo dijo.

Ishida vaciló, mas logró sentar cabeza a tiempo. Seguro el pequeño de naranjas cabellos heredó la imaginación de su madre.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Con un puchero, Kazui aceptó que lo llevara en su auto hacia la clínica. En un principio se mantuvo algo dolido de que su plan fallara de tal modo, pero a minutos de aparcar en la entrada se puso feliz nuevamente.

Al final había cumplido su objetivo, porque si el adulto había aceptado venir con él significaba solo una cosa.

Sus padres ya los esperaban en la entrada. Sin embargo, antes de bajar Kazui abrió la ventana y, desde allí mismo, asomó el cuerpo. Con las manos sobre el marco de la ventana abierta, gritó en dirección a la ventana del sector, de la casa, donde se hallaba su tía de ojos negros.

—¡TÍA KARIN, EL SEÑOR ISHIDA VINO A SER TU NOVIO!

—Kazui-chan —Ishida murmuró por lo bajo, sintiéndose traicionado.

 _¡Pensé que habíamos zanjado ese tema!_ —El hijo de Ryuuken miró de soslayo hacia el umbral, observando cómo Ichigo y Orihime mantenían los ojos sumamente abiertos. Al parecer, estaban incrédulos de lo que acababan de oír. Tragando en seco, miró hacia arriba del parabrisas para enfrentar lo que se venía.

Una muy avergonzada Karin se había acercado a la ventana, desde el segundo piso, con el ceño fruncido.

 _¿Cuánta gente habrá oído tremendo grito?_ —Aunque esto se lo cuestionó la azabache, el oji-zafiro pensaba lo mismo

—¿¡Qué pasa por tu mente para usar a mi sobrino en estas cosas, Ishida!? —le interrogó en un grito, exasperada.

Aún en el auto, el Quincy se encogió en sus hombros, avergonzado y se tocó el puente de las gafas por instinto. Al instante siguiente, se recompuso y se dio valor para no ser tachado de sinvergüenza. Sacó la cabeza desde la ventana y devolvió el grito.

—¡No soy yo el que planeó esto! ¿¡Sí!?

Por su lado, Kazui se bajó tranquilamente yendo rumbo a sus padres. Vio cómo su oka-san reía un poco de la escena mientras que su otou-san le miraba con algo que no sabía describir.

En realidad, Ichigo seguía procesando las acciones de su hijo. Cuando no pudo negar la evidencia, se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Kazui, f—fuiste a casa de Ishida para hacer de celestino? —dijo. Ciertamente su mente apenas podía entenderlo.

—¿Eh? —su pequeño sonrió, hundiendo la cabeza en la falda de su madre—. Yo solo fui a buscar un novio para tía Karin.

—Tan pequeño y ya haces estas cosas —suspiró el pelinaranja, acercándose a revolverle el cabello.

—¿Tú también lo hiciste una vez, recuerdas? —Orihime rió—. Ikumi-san te lo encargó de trabajo.

—Fue uno de los trabajos más raros que tuve —el esposo asintió, meditando que todo tenía un poco más de sentido ahora.

Kazui había heredado de su padre (él) eso de ser multitareas, tal y como heredó esa mezcla de poderes que lo hacían un shinigami único en su clase, y, con la misma facilidad con la que se deshacía de los malos espíritus, había conseguido el perfecto ¨novio¨ para su tía Karin, además de darle título oficial de ¨tío¨ a Ishida.

Por su parte, cierta oji-negro continuaba discutiendo con cierto oji-zafiro; ambos dando gritos yendo y viniendo, de arriba abajo, de la ventana del segundo piso y el automóvil propiedad de Uryuu.

Solamente el tiempo diría si esa relación se hacía oficial o no, aunque Ichigo lo dudaba.

* * *

 **Si Ichigo y Orihime no parecen preocupados, es porque los Shun Shun Rikka son las niñeras de su pequeño. Yo creo que lo siguen en modo ninja o algo parecido (C:)**

 **Imaginé esto apenas lo vi en el capítulo, no sé por qué, tal vez porque me parece adorable un mini celestino que actúa por su cuenta y no porque se lo pidan (Cx) Y si no puse pairings en el summary del fic porque creo que esto se trata más sobre el adorable Kazui que sobre las únicas dos parejas nombradas.**

 **Les dije que haría mucho de Kazui, así que sus fans solo sigan esperando que traeré más cosas loquillas. Un saludo a todos. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
